Ghost's Shock
by ghostlycat543
Summary: Due to a new discovery, Lily, James, and Sirius decide to check on Harry. What they see was not expected. HPSS


Many wizards and witches don't know this, but after they die and choose death instead of becoming a ghost, they can pop in the human world for a bit. Not long, but enough time to check on their loved ones. However, they're not visible, cannot be heard, and are unable to touch anything solid.

One day, after almost eighteen years of being dead, James Potter discovered this power. He grinned and told Lily and Sirius about it at once. The three of them thought about Harry at the same time, and suddenly, they were in Hogwarts, seeing what they never in their lives or deaths, expected to see.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry Potter sighed in contentment. For now, everything was going right. He'd defeated Voldemort earlier that month, and come out to his friends at the beginning of his 7th year. Ron and Hermione supported him, but Ginny wasn't too pleased. He was currently in a wonderful relationship with man who he loved and who loved him back. He glanced up at Severus Snape lovingly and got an equally loving kiss in return.

Harry smiled into the kiss. He was finally completely happy.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry's father and godfather, however, were not feeling the happiness rolling off of the boy. In fact, the only thing they were feeling was extreme shock, first at the sight of Harry with his head in Snape's lap, both of them completely at ease with each other, then at the kiss. Their eyes bugged at the former, but their jaws dropped at the latter.

Lily smiled at her son. She could feel that he was happy, and that joy seemed to escalate when the kiss broke and Snape ran his fingers through Harry's hair and whispered, "I love you." She watched as her son wrapped his arms around a man who had called her 'mudblood' and heard Harry say, "Love you more." Snape tweaked Harry's nose and said, "Impossible." The two laughed, used to the banter.

Lily looked over at her husband and at the man she considered a brother, rolled her eyes, and reached over to gently close their mouths.

His teeth clicking together seemed to bring James out of his trance. He turned to Lily. "Lils, did _Snape_ just... And our Harry's... what?" he finished weakly.

Sirius nodded. "But... they hate each other!" he protested, his mind obviously not on the other two dead people. "Harry didn't want Occlumency lessons with that git!"

James looked at Harry and Snape. "As he shouldn't have. And now they're... they're..." He walked over to the happy couple and it seemed to sink in as the two cuddled. The little restraint he had on his temper at this point snapped.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'S A _DEATH EATER, _SON, A DEATH EATER!" Furious that they couldn't hear, he turned to Sirius, the only person of the three that really knew Harry. "Does Harry know that Snape's a Death Eater?"

Sirius looked down. "Yes. But he also knows that Snape's a spy for Dumbledore." (1)

Lily turned away from the men. She knelt down next to Harry. "Harry, love, _I_ approve. Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart." She leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. She knew he couldn't feel it, but it made her feel better that she had told her son that he had at least one parent behind his decision. Lily only wished that she could have been there for him more, and was thrilled to see her son safe and sound.

Little did she know, Harry felt his mother's love and smiled because of it.

Lily turned to Sirius and James. "We've seen enough here. Let's go." When neither turned to leave, she took ahold of their ears and dragged them out of the room, almost running through a red-haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. They were obviously a couple, as they were holding hands.

Sirius clapped and turned in a small circle. "Ron! Hermione! They finally got together!" He grinned. "I need to find Moony! He owes me 5 Galleons!"

Hermione knocked on the Potion Professor's door. "Harry? Severus? Are you there?"

Sirius stopped his celebration mid-clap. "What?"

Harry answered the door and saw his two best friends. "Hey, guys. We're ready for Hogsmeade..." He peeked back into the room and scowled. "I think." He shouted into the room, "Sev, Ron and Hermione are here! Come _on_!"

Snape came to the door, obviously flustered, and put a moneybag in an inside pocket in his robes. "Fine, Harry, I'm here, I'm here." He smiled down at the shorter male and gave him a short kiss, then locked his rooms.

Ron complained, "Come _on, _Severus, Honeydukes is calling!"

Hermione laughed and looped her arm through her boyfriend's. The two couples walked away from Severus' chambers, leaving the spirits behind.

James was obviously confused, but only said, "I'm in the mood to go back home... Not see our son and our enemy do PDA..."

Sirius nodded eagerly, and both popped out of sight. Lily smiled at the retreating backs of her son those he cared about. "Good luck, Harry." She whispered. "Love you."

A warm breeze surrounded the four as they stepped outside the castle. Harry somehow knew it was his mother's blessing. Perhaps it was the way the breeze smelled of lilies...

END

(1) Please keep in mind that none of them know that Voldemort and Dumbledore are dead. The last that Sirius knew was the battle in the Department of Mysteries in OotP!

**A/N:** This is a oneshot so far, but if reviewers think that there could be a sequel, I will attempt to write one. I'm not intending on it, but it's a possibility. :)

Thanks for reading!

Cat


End file.
